


wanna be cool tall vulnerable & luscious

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [96]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 21:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: If Jess watches them too closely, she counts it as herjob.





	wanna be cool tall vulnerable & luscious

**Author's Note:**

> hello have a girls club interlude? with apologies to Noel Fielding.

Out of all of them, Donna is the first one to really be _nice_ to Jess. That probably has to do with the fact that Donna's not a raging psycho, but in fairness, not all of them are _that_, either. Diana is practically normal, but Diana is - she's just _too_ perfect. Her skin looks like porcelain, and her eyes are so bright, and when she speaks Jess goes kind of dumb.

She likes Donna, as much as she can like a bunch of people she's supposed to be infiltrating for the GCPD. Donna is kind of frustratingly perfect-looking too, but she also freaks out if someone doesn't clear the time on the microwave, and she takes all the eggrolls when they order Chinese, and she _hates_ Diana's girlfriend.

Jess doesn't notice it at first. When she sees Donna and Diana together it's like seeing identical twins, the way the mind can't quite put together what it's seeing.They're _not_ identical, but their movements are, their almost imperceptible accents. Sometimes they lapse into Greek that Jess couldn't hope to understand, and it's almost like they glow in a certain way.

If Jess watches them too closely, she counts it as her _job_. Of all of them, after all, these two would be the easiest to take in, the least likely to set Jess on fire or stab her in the kidney. John said to find one of the weaker ones first, and it's not that Donna's weak by any means, it's just -

It's just, Jess feels more welcome in her company than she ever did at the GCPD. She did her job there, made detective in no time, got along fine with her partner, but -

It was something she thought she wanted. She _does_ want it, wants the honor of taking down Gotham's second biggest criminal organization. She wants to be proud of herself, except the first time she hotwires a car in front of Donna, Donna grins at her so wide and pulls her into a quick hug before sliding into the passenger seat, and it's like all the warmth she _thought_ she'd get out of being a cop.

They're talking, getting high in the bedroom Donna shares with Kori. Donna explained a while ago that she and Kori aren't like _that_, but they know things about each other that no one else does, not even Diana. Donna knows how to calm the rage that flows through Kori, knows how to pet her hair just so that she goes limp.

Jess used to smoke weed all the time in college, but this is different from the schwag she could get from the kids in her study group. This stuff is _good_, grown straight from Ivy's garden with the most meticulous care. She's only seen the garden once, and Ivy warned her the whole time not to breathe too hard, not to touch _anything._

Harley, of course, sang to all the plants.

"She's not really my sister," Donna says, and Jess remembers, after a second, that they've been talking about Diana. It seems, sometimes, like they're _always_ talking about Diana.

"I know we look alike and all, but she's not," Donna says. "She found me. Before I -" she takes a hit, brushes her hand through her long, dark hair that seems to sparkle in the light. "She made me," Donna says. "Out of scraps."

*

She calls John once a week, ostensibly to check in. Mostly she feeds him bullshit, museum jobs that won't happen, hits that Grace did and buried ages ago. From what Jess can tell, Dinah's people are more _careful_ than Wayne's.

Except for Harley, anyway.

John asks how she's doing, and Jess makes up something about how she misses her apartment, the friends she never had. She feels a tinge of guilt, but not enough.

That night, Diana and Mera stop by to give Dinah the run down on their latest assignment. Diana talks, and Mera leans on her, brushes her long, pale fingers through Diana's hair. Next to Jess, Donna goes perfectly still, except for her nails biting into her arms.

"She's a murderer," Donna says later. They're laying on the balcony together, watching the lights because Gotham probably hasn't seen stars since the industrial revolution. Jess grew up in the suburbs about 20 miles outside of Gotham, and going to the city was always a big deal. When she moved out here, she figured she'd die of starvation, but at least she'd be doing what she wanted.

Now she hangs out with wanted criminals all day, wherever that fits in.

"Um," Jess says. "So is Harley. And Dinah. And Steph. And -"

"It's _different_," Donna says. "She's… I mean I know Harley's crazy, but…"

"You think she's going to get Diana hurt," Jess says. She turns on her side to look at Donna, and Donna's eyes are lit like blue crystal, like the sapphires her mom used to wear when she was _really_ feeling fancy.

She misses her mom, sometimes.

"Yes," Donna says. "I know she wouldn't - she'd _never_ hurt Diana, not on purpose, but…" Donna breathes out, says, "I went with them once on a job. It was supposed to be easy, a quick breaking and entering, cracking a safe. Mera was just there for backup I guess, or - I don't know, she doesn't leave Diana's _side._"

Jess wants to touch her, wants to put her hand on Donna somehow. Donna's mouth trembles as she spills out, "I came back out from the safe, my hands full of diamonds, and Mera's just - no one was supposed to _die_."

She knows about this job. John told her early into her stay with Dinah, as a warning that these people were _not to be fucked with carelessly_.

"I've seen bodies before," Donna says, rolling her eyes. "I mean, of course. But I've never - there was _so_ much blood, and I asked Mera what happened, and she just -" Donna shivers, and Jess touches her face, the soft soft skin of her cheek. Donna doesn't pull back, just looks her in the eye.

"I've been locked up before," Donna says. "Not for long, Diana saved me, but I - I can't do it again. I'll disappear."

"It's okay," Jess hears herself saying. "I'll protect you." Somehow she believes herself, despite the impossibility.

"You're sweet," Donna says. She leans in, brushes her nose against Jess's and slides her hand through Jess's hair. "I don't know how you got here."

"Blind luck," Jess mumbles, but she's not paying attention, because Donna leans in and kisses her. Her mouth opens, and Donna moves in, crawls on top of her as easy as a cat pouncing onto a railing. Donna licks into her mouth, soft and needy, and Jess hasn't kissed anyone in so _long_.

Donna's hand sneaks under her shirt, manicured nails playing circles around her stomach, next to the scar where some perp stabbed her right near the ribs. Her mom told her to quit then, to come _home_, but then she wouldn't be _here_, and -

"You're cute when you're nervous," Donna mumbles against her neck. "Which is like, all the time." She slips her hand down Jess's jeans, over her panties, and says, "Makes me want to take up photography again."

Jess exhales sharply, squirms against Donna's wandering hand. "You - what made you stop?"

"When Dinah found us," Donna says. "She _kind_ of had a problem with me taking pictures of her girls." Donna laughs, licks at Jess's breast through her bra. "It's a shame, really."

"Yes," Jess says, not sure if she means about that or the fact that two of Donna's fingers are inside of her, another circling her clit like she's turning a lock.

She bucks into Donna, and Donna shifts until she's straddling one of Jess's thighs, rocking against her as she fucks her fingers in harder, faster. Jess tries to keep quiet, bites down on her mouth like it's a stakeout and she just stubbed her toe, but Donna touches her mouth with her freehand and says, "You can do whatever you want, you know."

Jess knows what she _means_ by it, but it still makes her feel invincible as she lets go and comes, whimpering and shuddering as she watches Donna grind against her until she comes.

Donna eases her fingers back out of her, ducks down again and kisses Jess's exposed belly, right over her scar.

"You're beautiful," Jess tells her, meaning _you don't belong with these people_, except if she doesn't, maybe Jess doesn't either.

"Wait," Donna says. She rolls off her, looks at the sky. It's starting to rain, light drops Donna reaches out to catch with her hand. "Wait til you see how crazy _I_ am."


End file.
